1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multi-use flexible straps and base connector elements and more particularly to such flexible strap devices for restraining shiftable articles on a rack or shelf. The invention has special application to such base or anchor devices as suction cups widely used for connecting straps and the like to smooth impermeable surfaces such as window glass, table tops, cabinet walls and many others. Typical uses include smooth walls in cabinets, refrigerators, showers and other smooth wall areas. These uses occur in environments such as home, RV, camper, auto, boat and many others without limitation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many designs and methods have been created in the prior art for connecting flexible holding straps to suction cups or other bases for various purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,816 to Harold L. Hall et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 2,608,711 to J. L. Moore are illustrative of the method of simply passing a flexible strap through an aperture in a suction cup boss. This type of connector is simplistic and usually does not permit rearrangement or disassembly without either untying the ends of the flexible strap or destroying these elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,129 to Adams and U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,641 to Wilson illustrate the type of connector which requires either the use of adhesives or the integral molding of the flexible strap or tether to the boss of the suction cup. Other prior art devices utilize flexible straps, chains or the like which are connected to the boss of a suction cup or other base by mechanical means such as hooks, springs or other metal elements. The following listed patents are exemplary of this type of prior art.
U.S. Pat. No.Patentee5,481,764Nelson5,391,104George5,253,393Levin3,321,166Gordon3,059,952Wittman et al.
The following listed patents are of general interest for their disclosure of various uses of suction cup bases in the prior art.
5,405,112Trethewey4,469,358Abbott5,328,434Carroll